Asmodeus
by Philia-Agape
Summary: Matthew nunca ha sido el que destaca. Un evento sobrenatural le hará despertar sus deseos. OneShot. Demon Hetalia. Semi AU


**Asmodeus**

Matthew nunca ha sido del tipo extrovertido. Él es más bien, todo lo contrario. Su timidez a veces extrema le ha llevado a desarrollar un sentido del coqueteo casi nulo, excepto cuando está con tragos de vino encima, y ése no es el caso ahora mismo.

Matthew Williams, el representante de la nación de Canadá, en este momento tenía un gran dilema, y ése era hacer algo para dejar de mirar a la voluptuosa ucraniana.

Había comenzado una reunión de las naciones sin ningún motivo más que el de divertirse e integrarse, cosa que no pasaba mucho entre ellos, y en esa noche de gala, las mujeres estaban especialmente lindas, vistiendo trajes de seda fina, delicado satín, popelinas y las más atrevidas llegaban a tener un velo transparente en algunas partes de su traje, como era el ajustado outfit de Katyusha Bragisnkaya, la representante de Ucrania. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado a sus curvas con un corte sirena que le favorecía y un escote bastante pronunciado en sus prominentes pechos, así como una abertura en su pierna hasta media asta de su muslo. Su cabello cenizo estaba peinado y limpio, y relucía con un adorno dorado, como sus accesorios, seguramente prestados de Hungría.

Tenía que aceptar, que el conjunto en esa piel blanca le hacía despertar algunos pensamientos no muy decentes, dejando su mente volar al imaginar ser él mismo quien le quitara ese vestido, que la ucraniana le pidiera siempre algo más, que le notara, poder hablarle al oído, consentirla, sentir su voz, su piel, su...

¿Cómo no admirar tanta belleza junta? pensaba el canadiense, en su cabeza.

Aquél que en ocasiones le decía "hijo", le había enseñado a apreciar la belleza femenina en todas sus formas, aparte de algunas técnicas para flirtear, sin embargo, el rubio de ojos violetas seguía volviéndose un ocho para conseguir siquiera una cita. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Katyusha, y se quedó mirándola con la esperanza de que ella cediera por la presión de que alguien la estaba mirando y se encontraran sus ojos con los propios.

Siguió haciéndolo, observándola por todo el salón sin moverse de su sitio, tomando de cuando en cuando un poco de su jugo de uva ya que había rechazado completamente el alcohol que habían servido.

"Voltea", "Mírame"

Rogaba en sus adentros el canadiense, siempre tratando de acercarse, pero tantas veces como lo intentó, ella fue acaparada por alguien más, dejando un mal sabor y un extraño dolor en el pecho de Matthew.

Lo siguió intentando, las horas pasaron, y...No pasó nada.

Ella no lo miró. Para ella era igual de invisible que todos los demás, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le había hecho pensar, si quiera por un segundo, que alguien como ella lo notaría entre tantos extrovertidos y buenos habladores? Él no poseía encanto, no poseía el don de la palabra, no poseía absolutamente nada de lo que debería tener un hombre para conquistar. Nada que pudiera ofrecerle a una mujer.

Absolutamente nada.

Matthew salió apresurado del salón hacia la primera habitación vacía que encontró, mirando hacia abajo para ocultar sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él hablar? Un simple "hola" era más que suficiente, ¿o no? ¿Cómo podría ser notado? ¿cómo? Ugh.

Soltó un sollozo disfrazado de suspiro y se tapó el rostro con las manos, secándose las lágrimas de la ira y de la decepción consigo mismo.

Vio la pared y empezó a pegarle con fuerza, una y otra vez, siempre repeliendo sus golpes, inerte, hasta que no midió su fuerza pegándole al cemento un golpe mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, y para su sorpresa, se resquebrajó ligeramente, haciendo trizas la pintura, notando los pequeños rayones de sangre en sus nudillos. A veces olvidaba, que su fuerza era casi comparable a la de su hermano, sino que casi nunca la usaba por su naturaleza pacifista.

\- "Oh...Esto no puede ser peor" - pensó Matthew en sus adentros, preocupado y mirando de un lado a otro viendo si alguien había notado, pero en esa habitación, él estaba solo. La pared comenzó a resquebrajarse más revelando un círculo pintado en la pared de color rojo, en su interior una estrella de cinco puntas hacia abajo formando un pequeño pentágono en su centro.

Matthew dio un paso hacia atrás completamente asustado al ver que el pentagrama brillaba con fuerza en cada una de sus líneas. Dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta por la que entró, pero ésta fue cerrada de golpe y el canadiense se volvió temblando de pies a cabeza cuando escuchó una voz muy parecida a la suya, más aguda, más calmada y más segura.

Del pentágono interior salió una mujer que ahora estaba en posición fetal en el suelo. De la espalda de la mujer, se desplegaron dos alas negras, semejantes a las de los murciélagos, llegando a medir dos metros de punta a punta, terminaban cada una en garras. Su cuerpo era esbelto y de color bronceado, toda su vestimenta era negra como la oscuridad más espesa, llevaba botas a la altura de sus rodillas, guantes en sus antebrazos, una falda muy corta de dos cuartas de largo y una blusa amarrada por detrás de su cuello con el escote tal que dejaba ver sus bien formados pechos con orgullo, y parecía no tener sujetador debajo de ella. Su cabello era largo y rubio, y ojos tan violetas como los del canadiense. Poseía una mirada dulce y brillante como la suya, sin embargo, el aire que la rodeaba llenaba de sospechas al canadiense.

\- ¿Eres tú, mi nuevo maestro? -

Preguntó la muchacha, levantando ligeramente la cabeza y haciendo una reverencia. Ella lucía tan joven como una chica de veinte años. Matthew estaba completamente atontado, todo esto no podía estar pasando, una extraña criatura acababa de salir de la pared, y ahora le estaba hablando, sin mencionar lo linda que era. Balbuceaba sin poder concretar una sola palabra de sus labios, señalándola con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre terror, asombro y un poco, sólo un poco, de deseo

\- Uh, ya entiendo. Yo le ayudaré entonces.

La mujer se levantó y pasó la mano por encima de la cabeza del rubio, luego tocando su pecho por encima de la ropa con firmeza, y pegando su figura al cuerpo del canadiense, quien de repente empezó a hablar claro, incómodo por la invasión de su espacio personal. La tomó de los hombros e hizo que se apartara un poco para respirar.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Me encerraste! ¿No eres real? No, no puedes ser real, ¡alguien tan bonita hablándome no puede ser real! -

\- Permítame presentarme, nuevo maestro. Soy Asmodeus, el primer príncipe del infierno, y estoy aquí para servir a sus órdenes ya que me ha llamado aceptando el contrato que une a demonios y humanos en esta era.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

El canadiense estaba completamente desconcertado, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿No lo recuerda? - preguntó la muchacha ladeando la cabeza con ternura y una sonrisa - Usted dio su sangre en el círculo convocador, y por eso estoy aquí. Su sangre es la firma para el contrato.

\- ¿Q...qué significa? - preguntó el canadiense, asustado por la situación y deseando que todo fuera un sueño.

\- Significa, que yo, Asmodeus, te cumpliré tus más profundos deseos, y haciéndolo yo me haré más fuerte alimentándome de los oscuros deseos de lujuria que albergan en tu alma.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? Yo no tengo...

\- Oh, por supuesto que los tiene - ella entrecerró los ojos mirándole con una lasciva sonrisa, acercándose a él nuevamente, tomando la temblorosa mano del canadiense y llevarla a uno de sus pechos, haciendo que la acariciara para susurrar su nombre al oído con un amago de gemido - Matthew Williams -

Esto definitivamente era una pesadilla y de las peores. Matthew quería despertar, y se pellizcaba seguidamente la mejilla sin obtener el resultado que esperaba. Cerró los ojos, y se pellizcó más fuerte, pero al abrirlos, aún estaba esa misteriosa mujer en frente de él, y sin saber por qué, ahora se fijó en su figura y se despertó en su interior el deseo, la miró a los ojos y ella lo miró de vuelta, y ya no pudo apartar la mirada, quedando en trance por sus palabras.

Ella vio su reacción y puso en su rostro una expresión de lástima, envolviendo al rubio con sus alas, hablándole dulcemente.

\- ¿Hmm? Ya lo comprendo. Fui convocada a ayudar esta pobre alma en pena, ¿te has sentido muy solo, verdad?

Asmodeus lo abrazó muy fuerte, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus prominentes pechos - No te preocupes, Matthew Williams. Asmodeus te cuidará. Yo sé lo que necesitas para combatir esa soledad que te ha perseguido por tanto tiempo, necesitas calor, y muuucho placer - dijo pasando su mano por el abdomen del rubio bajando hasta tocar sus partes nobles por encima de la ropa, ganándose un instantáneo salto de parte de Matthew, quien se sentía completamente hipnotizado por ella, y se dejaba llevar por sus palabras, entregándose a la placentera sensación que le producía la presencia de la mujer que estaba frente a él, que ahora retiró sus alas y subió una de sus piernas por los costados del rubio, otra vez tomando su mano para que la tocara y acariciara sus muslos, provocándolo - ¿por qué no comenzar conmigo, amo? Su cuerpo clama atención.

Asmodeus le levantó la cabeza tomando el mentón del rubio con su mano, y le dio un beso en la boca, volviéndose invasivo e intenso a medida que los segundos pasaban. Una brillante luz cegó al canadiense y le hizo perderse en el beso como si estuviera flotando en un lugar donde no pesaba nada, sintió una inmensa felicidad en su corazón, una felicidad extraña, como quitándose un gran peso de encima, y de golpe, su visión regresó a la habitación, en donde Asmodeus estaba aún besándolo llena de pasión, aunque él estaba boca arriba y sin su ropa, completamente desnudo, la rubia lo montaba sin compasión y sentía su hombría endurecerse con cada una de las idas y venidas de su compañera, perdido completamente en el placer que le proporcionaba hasta que se liberó dentro de ella en una explosión de puro e intenso placer. Ella siguió montándolo hasta venirse también, y sin salir de él, le guiñó el ojo con una mirada pícara.

\- ¿Quiere repetirlo, amo?

Para sorpresa de Matthew, y sin su permiso, su miembro comenzó a erguirse nuevamente, sin ningún descanso en el interior de Asmodeus, que completamente desnuda era un detonador instantáneo para despertar la lujuria en cualquiera, y en Matthew, tenía un efecto devastador.

Él, sintió que sus manos se movían solas al voltear a la muchacha poniéndola de espaldas a la cama, y él encima, saboreando sus pezones erguidos con su lengua mientras ella reía y gemía, tocándolo y excitándolo, gritó su nombre cuando podía sentirlo muy adentro en su interior, la tomaba con cuidado hasta que sintió que se mojaba con la semilla del rubio nuevamente, y ella se inclinó suavemente para volver a sentir un orgasmo. Se inclinó sin salir de él, apretando al menor, rozando sus labios con su aliento, satisfecha de ver esa expresión en él.

\- ¿Otra vez? - decía la muchacha siempre con su sensual voz llenando el aire - Este es mi poder, ahora también es suyo. Podrá tener a cualquiera, y llenar el vacío de su corazón con infinito placer, ¿no es asombroso? Oh, aunque debo decirle algo más~

Matthew negó con la cabeza. Estaba muy satisfecho y contrariado con lo que había hecho, y pensaba aún, que quizás todo esto era sólo un sueño. Lo último que vio fueron los grandes pechos de Asmodeus antes de caer desmayado.


End file.
